Life Before the Hunger Games
by lalalandiscool
Summary: They always say yep this is the hunger games what if the stakes were higher and ther were more deaths then 23
1. Chapter 1

I breathe. It's a short breath, but it may be my last one. District 13 where I live is rebelling against the capitol. There are screams, and I seem like I am the only girl left alive. I am only 11. My birthday is in the summer, but it is only May. Close enough for some people, but not me. If it had been July I would already be dead. The 12 year olds are dead. All of them not one left. Thank God for my luckiness.

"Carmen, Carmen oh where are you we have to evacuate." I hear my mother cry out. Then she screams. I don't dare look to see what happened, even though I already know.

After about 10 seconds I take another breath, and look around the corner of the wall I am standing behind. I almost start to cry, but then they would find me.

"We have to find this Carmen person." I hear a peacekeeper say.

"Yah she is probably easy enough to kill."

Then my luck ran out. The wall I am standing behind is connected to a building. A pipe on it just fell, and hit the ground. Then the two peacekeepers come running after me.

They don't see my now, but they will. I am the only one who looks decent in this situation. My pigtails are still intact with my brown hair and gray eyes still looking half burnt. Since the whole district is on fire it's not that hard to get burnt. My whit shirt is burnt, and torn at the bottom. It smells of dirt and strange gasses. My red pants are now shorts considering they used to be way to long. My tan skin looks tanner then it should be, but they are just going to have to look like ash until I get out of here.

I start to run and then I hear one say, "I hear footsteps."

I run even faster about to cry is this the end of my life?

"I am guessing you are Carmen."

I turn around. There are the two peacekeepers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the hunger games or the characters. This goes for the rest of the chapters, and the one before this.** **Go Suzane Collins!! She is my idol.**

"How are you not dead? I thought we killed all the 12 year olds." said peacekeeper 1.

"I I I am 11 ½." I stuttered.

Both of them laugh.

"Do we care? You little brat we would kill you for a sport."

"Oh Aulent you are so true." said peacekeeper 2

"Yes Dayton I am."

Aulent and Dayton came closer. Both of them started whipping me. I felt as if I was going to faint. So much blood was spilling out of my body. The whips were making deep gashes in my skin.

Then the window on the building next to me shuttered. All the glass rained down. Then most of it stuck in my skin.

They started to laugh even harder.

That's when I see a piece of glass stuck in the dirt. The only one not stuck in my skin. I turn on my side, and start to pull the glass out of the dirt. Once it's out I throw it at Aulent's neck with all my might.

It cuts his throat. Then he drowns in his blood. He falls to the ground, and Dayton stops whipping me.

"Oh my god you killed him." Dayton said.

I couldn't quite believe it either so I said, "Watch out I'll get you next." It was said week, but he seemed to believe me.

"That's it kid. I will bring nine more peacekeepers on you. Since you cant get up this should be easy.

When he walked away the tears came. I know I was crying before, but this time ic couldn't stop them.

"I can't take it anymore!" I screamed

I stood up. It hurt so much, but I didn't care.

I ran as fast as my burnt, and bloody legs would take me.

When I got to the edge of the district I crawled under the gate. I felt better knowing I probably wasn't going to die tonight.

Oh no!

My backpack I needed it. There was so many important things in there. Most important was my family photo.

You see about two years ago my mom saved enough money to take a family picture. She gave one to each of us. I was the only one who thought it wouldn't help. My mom told us one day she was going to die. I thought it wouldn't help to be reminded of it. To see her every day, but not in person.

So I guess I'll give it up.


End file.
